Elektra Natchios
Elektra Natchios is a character from Marvel Comics who appears in Daredevil, ''played by Élodie Yung. She is an assassin who was sent to kill Daredevil. However, she fell in love with him, and couldn't bring herself to kill him. She now acts an anti-heroic ally of Daredevil, helping him defeat his enemies. She is an expert martial artist and she uses a pair of sais as weapons. Background Personality Elektra is shown to be very confident, once telling Matt that every man she's ever met has wanted to sleep with her. She also has no qualms with breaking the law, often destroying property, hacking, and breaking into places. She also doesn't share Matt's moral belief that they shouldn't kill. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Elektra is a highly skilled martial artist. *'Master Assassin:' Elektra is a highly skilled assassin. *'Multilingualism:' Elektra is capable of fluently speaking English, Greek, Japanese, and French. Marvel Cinematic Universe Daredevil She was briefly mentioned by Foggy Nelson as someone Matt dated back in college. She returns to New York City to have Matt help her with taking down the Hand. She was raised by Stick as a young girl and trained in martial arts until the Chaste deemed her too dangerous. Stick has her adopted by a Greek Ambassador to keep her safe. When she's older, she's sent by Stick to manipulate Matt into coming to his side again, but Elektra ends up falling in love with Matt. They break up when Elektra takes it too far by capturing the man who murdered Matt's father and allowing Matt the opportunity to kill him, which Matt refuses. Matt tries to convince her that she doesn't belong in Stick's war and can be her own person, and they almost get back together before she kills a Hand ninja. At the airport, she is attacked by one of Stick's assassins and tracks him down to finish him, but Matt stops the two from fighting before the Hand arrive and kidnaps Stick. When they go to rescue him, they discover she was destined to be the Hand leader known as "The Black Sky", but Matt convinces her she can choose her own path and they escape. They confront Nobu and his ninjas on the rooftop in a final showdown, where Elektra sacrifices her life to save Matt. Her grave is dug out by the Hand and her body is placed in a large container as single heartbeat is then heard indicating she will return. The Defenders Trivia *Elektra was played by Jennifer Garner in the ill received 2003 film ''Daredevil and the 2005 sequel Elektra. Gallery Promotional Dardevil_Season_2_Costume_Poster.jpg Electra Daredevil Promo.jpg Daredevils2bgnf.jpg Screenshots Daredevil-elektra-season-2.jpeg Kinbaku.png 17a33d224adbe222abd00cde9f17fdfa.jpg Daredevil_S02E04_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_003527941.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000135010.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000405280.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000663538.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000861736.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_001345219.jpg Daredevil_S02E05_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_003250622.jpg Daredevil_S02E06_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000190691.jpg Daredevil_S02E06_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_000534534.jpg Daredevil_S02E11_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_003204243.jpg 1200.jpg Daredevil_S02E13_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_002354894.jpg Daredevil_S02E13_TheTVShows_Us_mkv_003357896.jpg elodie-yung-daredevil-sais-1620x1080.jpg Comics 2887058-efwergre.jpg 4136235-9861333787-elekt.jpg Video Games Elektra_Portrait_Art.png|Elektra in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Merchandise Elektra Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Elektra_Funko.jpg Category:Live-action characters Category:Daredevil characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Greek characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:The Defenders characters Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Acquired characters